Tales of a young shinigami before the death life
by B-rabbit28
Summary: This is what happen to alice based on something from real life...some of it


B-rabbit28: hi everyone, like I said in my author note on my story, I will make this one shot on how Alice went to the soul society. This story will also be based on the events that have happen to my friend who died recently. The role Alice plays are really based on how my friend is, well some of it, i can't think of her too much. So now, on with the one shot story. Also I do not own anything except for the story line and Alice of course . There will also be some people that you will not know, but there people were also close to my friend.

* * *

November 23, 2012

"Hey Alice can you please pass this over to the president please" a teacher said. As we see Alice get up, we notice that she is in a classroom with many other kids. "sure I will it's my job as student council secretary to help the school." Alice said kindly. She then gets up from where she was at and went to the student council room.

"Hey Nidia i got some papers for you from Mr. Moss for the music club." Alice said. Nidia was a very close friend of Alice, and was also known as the awesome president of the council. "oh thanks Alice hey your coming over for our science project right." Nidia said happily. " of course, i don't want to get a bad grade in science." Alice said. they started laughing and kept talking about the things that happen during their school day. they talked so much that it was becoming late. "oh dear, i have to go, my mom will worry where I am by now." Alice said. "remember to come by so we can continue on our project ok." nidia said. " of course i will, see you later." Alice said. she then left nidia and headed for home.

* * *

November 25, 2012

"ok so where does the research go on the board." Alice said. Today, nidia, herself, and someone else were working on their project. "the research goes in the center Alice so the judge can see it." nidia said. they had a few days to finish their work, so they were trying to finish it up. For a few hours, Alice and nidia and the person were gluing everything on the board so it would be finish. " guys i think that we have to stop now, it's getting late and i don't think it will glue on in time." Alice said. "she's right, lets try to finish it tomorrow ok guys." the person said. "ok then I will see you tomorrow guys." Alice said. before they could say good bye, she ran off home.

"mom, I'm home." Alice said. it became dark, so it is dinner time. " hi Alice, i made your favorite dinner, get clean up and you can have some ok. her mom said. "ok i will." Alice said. she then rushed up to her room and got ready. but, as she got ready, she started to feel sick, and then all of the sudden she fainted. "hey Alice are yo-ALICE ARE YOU OK!" her mom said. Alice was starting to look pale, so she called 911, and had the hospital go and pick her up.

* * *

November 26, 2012

"Doctor will she be ok." Alice's mom said worried. Ever since Alice fainted, she has been worried on how this could have happen to her, even worse, why didn't she know anything about it. "I'm afraid that Alice is diagnosed with a high rate diabetes, there might be a chance for her to live, but we just have to see it for our self." the doctor said. her mom then fell down crying and sobbing on what happen. As we look into Alice's room, we see that she is very pale and sound asleep. during the night, Alice's family stayed with her hoping that she would get up soon. As they fell asleep near her, they dream of her healthy and there for her.

* * *

November 27, 2012 5:20 a.m

The room was quiet, it was too silent that it made the nurses and doctors wonder why. but, as they look in the room, they were shocked of the sight they saw. the family was there, but on Alice's heart meter, it was slowing down. so they got the family off Alice, and send her straight to the surgery room to help her. A few minutes passed, and the family was worrying outside the room for Alice's health. After ten minutes, a doctor came out. "well doctor is Alice ok, will she make it, will she be able to come out." the mom said worriedly. "...I am sorry...but your daughter did not make it" the doctor said sadly. the hall was then filled with many sounds of crying and sobbing from the family. On November 27, 2012 at 5:30 A.M, Alice died due to diabetes.

* * *

that concludes the story on how Alice died. my friend died almost the same way she did, but i didn't know about it until the 27th. i was told how it happen from my friend's sister. if you guys want a one-shot on how she turns into a shinigami, please review so i know i have some supporters to continue it.


End file.
